national_alliedprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor Odinson
History To be revealed... Powers/Abilities Powers * Asgardian Physiology: Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian and other gods. However, due to his unique birth, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. ** Superhuman Strength: Thor is the strongest of the Aesir and can lift around 110 tons. ** Superhuman Speed: Even without Mjolnir, Thor can move at speeds that rival most speedsters. ** Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is more beyond efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time, and exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all. ** Superhuman Durability: Thor's body is considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being, or even most other Asgardians for that matter. Thor's body is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts. ** Superhuman Senses: Thor's superhuman senses allow him to see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar System, allow him to track objects traveling faster than light, and hear cries from the other side of the planet. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Thor is not invulnerable to all harm and it is possible to injure him. But due to Thor’s unique physiology he is able to heal from most injuries much faster than a human being could. This healing factor is said to be much stronger than that of the typical Asgardian Gods. ** Superhuman Longevity: Thor, like all Asgardians, was extremely long-lived, although not truly immortal as some other god pantheons. However, Thor still aged at a pace much slower than human beings. He was also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. ** Flight: Can fly with the help of his hammer Mjolnir. * Elemental Control: Thor can manipulate patterns of weather on planets and create raging storms of thunder and lightning. Thor's limitations with this ability, if any, are unknown. ** Weather Manipulation: Able to create raging thunderstorms. ** Electrokinesis: As the Nordic God of Thunder, Thor can use his hammer to channel powerful volts of electricity towards his opponents. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): He has been trained since birth by the best Asgardian warriors to be their finest warrior. He has mastered various fight styles both Asgardian and Earth. * Weaponry: He has been trained in aerial combat, swordsmanship, mace-wielding, hammer throwing. * Master Tactician: For millennia, he has lead Asgard into battle against overwhelming forces with great leadership and employing effective strategies and tactics. * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak, Thor can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Weaknesses * Warrior's Madness: Warrior's Madness is the most forbidden malady in Asgard by law of Odin. Any who fall under it must pay the penalty, only the most bitter sacrifice can atone for it. Symptoms include massive headaches, mentally erratic, savage, animalistic, uncontrollable behavior, unreasoning, and eventual loss of sanity. * Teeth of the Jormungand: Thor can be impaled by the Midgard serpent. Paraphernalia Equipment * Jarngreipr: The Jarngreipr are depicted as iron gloves or gauntlets used by Thor. * Megingjord: Megingjord is a magical belt that increased Thor's already godly physical strength. Weapons * Mjolnir: Thor is usually seen wielding a giant hammer known as Mjolnir that can cast lightning, and only those with the greatest strength could pick it up. It has the ability to level mountains and has been used many times by Thor to kill Jötunn. Transportation * Thor's Chariot: Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr pull Thor's chariot and at night Thor kills and eats the goats only to revive them the next morning. Category:Good Characters Category:Gods of Asgard members